Posesividad
by MurakoReiderHyuga
Summary: Él era un verdadero posesivo, a pesar de que ella no era nada de él, sin embargo descubrirá cómo enamorarse de alguien como él. Tal vez no sería tan malo. GAAHINA


**.:ADVERTENCIAS:.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MANGA Y ANIME "NARUTO" ****NO **** ME PERTENCEN, SI NO A SU CREADOR "MASASHI KISHIMOTO".**

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

**LIME.**

**OoC (ESPERO QUE NO TANTO).**

"**FLASHSBACKS" **_"PENSAMIENTOS" _ "DIALOGOS Y NARRACIÓN".

**SI LE GUSTA LA PAREJA QUE CONFORMAN GAARA/HINATA NO COMENTE NADA AGRESIVO POR FAVOR.**

**.:GRACIAS:.**

**.:POSESIVIDAD:.**

Ella se sentía aterrada, no sabía qué hacer, él la tenía aterrada; lo peor del caso es que ella no era nada suyo y solía ser muy "posesivo" con ella. Esto nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera su hermana menor, con quien siempre se llevo bien y eran muy unidad. Ni su primo, quien después de una dura infancia con él, se había convertido en él clásico primo posesivo; pero claro, esto era diferente, esto no era protección, lo que él tenía era un grave caso.

Nunca se esperó que desde ese día que se quedaron juntos terminando el examen de psicología en el instituto, salón 2-A sería el comienzo de una pesadilla a su lado; de hecho, ni siquiera se explicaba como diantres logró pasar. Recordó la primera vez en que lo vio:

_**-¿Qué es esta sensación?…Estoy siendo… ¿Observada**_**?- Giró su cabeza para darse cuenta que tenía razón. Era él, Gaara, el nuevo. Se paró recogiendo su hoja cuando escuchó el sonido de un lápiz cayendo. Dejó su hoja para recoger el lápiz que estaba en el suelo cerca de su pie.**

**-H-hm, permíteme- Se agachó para recogerlo cuando sin darse cuenta él estaba detrás de ella sosteniéndola de la cintura mientras escondía su nariz entre su oscuro y azulado cabello, mientras le despegaba un poco de su oreja y le susurraba:**

**-¿Sabías que los mapaches tienen fama de ser ladrones?**

**Ella no sabía qué hacer así que se quedo callada, bueno casi, pues lo único que salía de su boca eran gemidos.**

**-Pues lo has comprobado conmigo.**

**-¿A-a qué te refieres?- Decía asustada.**

**Él sólo metió su mano por debajo de su falda.**

**-Pues es lo que acabo de hacer- Le volvió a susurrar- Te he robado tu libertad.**

Desde ese día todo cambió; desde entonces su rutina era ser toqueteada y terminar con mordidas en su cuello. Señal de su posesividad.

Sin embargo, conseguía con mucho esfuerzo que nadie las viera, aun así, sus acosos iban cada ver más lejos: desde seguirla a casa, o llegar de sorpresa y taparle la boca con sus manos y llevársela de la nada, hasta encerrarlos a los dos en el despacho del conserje.

Le calmaba un poco saber que nada iba más lejos de toqueteos, era malo, si, pero al menos no pasaba de ahí.

Al menos no por ahora.

Esa misma tarde al sonar de la campana del instituto trató de buscar a su primo para irse con él, pues esas cosas solamente sucedían al estar ella sola, cuando se paralizó al verle fijamente, evidentemente esperaba a que todos se fueran para llevársela. Cuando una mano tocaba su hombro.

-Hyuuga-san, ¿Puedo hablarte?- Era Uchiha Sasuke, el chico más apuesto del instituto.

-P-por supuesto Sasuke-sempai- Le sonrió gentilmente mientras salía del salón con él, caminando fuera del instituto hacia su hogar.

-Hyuuga…

-Hinata, Sasuke-sempai- Lo interrumpió.

-Hinata, veras se que constantemente estoy siendo acosado por muchas, bueno todo el instituto, sin embargo, tu sabes que ellas no me interesan, pues hay alguien que me gusta…mucho. Iré sin rodeos, Hinata, yo me preguntaba si te gustaría... ¿Salir conmigo?

-S-sasuke-sempai…

-No te pido una respuesta rápida, piénsalo ¿sí?- Le dio un suave beso en su mejilla mientras se alejaba de ahí.

Se sonrojó un poco mientras lo veía alejarse, tal vez salir con Uchiha Sasuke, el chico más apuesto del instituto no sería tan malo, después de todo, se comportó muy bien con ella y el dulce beso que posó sobre su mejilla, no era frió, si no cálido. Sin dudas estaba decidida.

-S-sasuke-sempa- Fue interrumpida por un pañuelo que tapaba su boca, soltó un gemido mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse. Pero era en vano la sustancia surtía efecto, poco a poco se iba sintiendo cansada hasta quedar inconsciente.

Cuando despertó vio oscuridad absoluta, al parecer algo tenía sobre sus ojos que le impedía ver, sin embargo, no tuvo dificultad para deducir que estaba acostada en una cama, intento levantarse, pero no lo logró pues sus manos y pies estaban atados, forcejeó un poco para poder soltarse, chilló un poco al sentirse abrazada. Al parecer alguien estaba acostado con ella.

-¿G-gaara?

-Le ibas a decir que sí, ¿no es así?

-Y-yo.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?- La atrajo a su pecho- Eres mía.

-G-gaara, suéltame…por favor.

-Pero veo que no entiendes…-Subió sus manos hacia sus pechos. -Tendré que ir más lejos aun. Te haré oficialmente mía.

Le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello, ella estaba aterrorizaba, su peor pesadilla vuelta realidad, y lo peor…no era Sasuke, por lo menos quería que fuera…alguien quien ella quisiera.

-Maldito…estas pensando en él, ¿Verdad?

Entonces ella comenzó a llorar, al escuchar sus sollozos lo destrozó, nunca pensó verla así, de hecho, prefería mil veces verla asustada que en ese estado. Se levantó, dejándola ahí, atada y sin poder ver, pero eso era lo de menos, el punto es que él iba a abusar de ella.

Escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse, cerró los ojos, a pesar de que aun tenía la venda puesta.

-¿Estas lista?- Ella no dijo nada, solo se estaba preparando- Nada ni nadie vendrá ¿Estás consiente?- Se acerco a ella y rozó sus labios con los de ella. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no sintió movimiento alguno, sintió que sus pies eran liberados al igual que sus manos, rápidamente intentó deshacerse de la venda de sus ojos cuando sus manos fueron detenidas por otras.

-Solamente te pido que me ames como yo lo hice, ciegamente.

Ella se quedó callada por un tiempo, cuando tuvo el valor de contestarle-E-eso haré- Se acercó a sus labios, y él no podía estar más que feliz, a pesar de que no lo había hecho con ella tomo su mejilla y posó sus labios sobre los suyos.

-Sabes que soy mu posesivo, pero esta vez será diferente, te protegeré…

Después de ese día, ella ya no volvió a ser toqueteada o acosada, ni por Gaara, o algún otro, eso era porque él la protegía muy bien. Estaba a punto de entrar al salón cuando lo vio sentado, le dedicó una sonrisa que este ignoró. Eso la deprimió un poco.

-Hinata.

-S-sasuke-sempai…hola

-Hinata, espero no presionarte pero tú... ¿Ya lo decidiste?

-Y-yo…-Volteó solo para ver a Gaara irse, pasando al lado de ellos -Sasuke-sempai, tu propuesta me hizo inmensamente feliz-Tomó su mejilla- Pero…hay…alguien más- En ese momento Gaara se detuvo para escucharla.

-Entiendo… ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?-Le dijo tomando su mano- ¿Me dejarías darte un último beso? No en la boca, obviamente.

En ese momento se acercó a su frente y le dio un tierno beso.

-Espero que seas feliz, Hyuuga.

-T-tu igual, Sasuke-kun.

Dicho eso, salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Gaara mientras gritaba su nombre, él no pudo evitar sonreír y abrió sus brazos para recibirla. Al llegar él la atrapó y empezó a darle vueltas mientras la sostenía de la cintura.

-Rechazaste al apuesto e inteligente chico del instituto por mí…

-Honestamente, creo que yo debí reprobar ese examen de psicología…

**.:FIN:.**

**BUENO, HONESTAMENTE, ME GUSTÓ COMO QUEDÓ, IBA A SEGUIR CON MI HISTORIA "INFANCIA", PERO ANTES DE SALIR DE LA ESCUELA, HABLABA CON UNA AMIGA, FANDE ESTA PAREJA Y EMPEZAMOS A ESCRIBIR EN SU LIBRETA, BUENO ELLA INVENTÓ CASI TODO, PUES YO NO SOY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO COSAS DE LEMON O LIME, DE HECHO, ESTE FIC, IBA A SER UN LEMON; PERO LUEGO LA CONVENCÍ DE QUE NO LO HICIERAMOS ASI.**

**AUN ASÍ, ME GUSTO MUCHO EL FINAL.**


End file.
